1st Vanan 'Black Guard', Volume 1, the Battle of Beasts
by Jesse De Vaan
Summary: This is my first story (that I plan on completing) so please Read & Review. The Battle of Beats is a story about Kaltos Val'ar, an Imperial Commander of the 1st Vanan 'Black Guard', however this story is based back before Vasus was taken into the Imperial Fold, join Kaltos and the 1st Vasan 'Black Guard' as they take one Hive Fleet Titus, the Largest of all Hive Fleets(T for Death)


**A/N: This is my first story (that I plan on completing) so please Read & Review, Note that my Chapters are short.**

**"It is the 41st Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the vast Imperium of Man for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day so that he may never truly even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the Warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat to humanity from aliens, heretics, mutants - and far, far worse. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods."**

* * *

Vasus, a land of little life, a barren landscape, it was not always this way, it used to be a Paradise, with endless grasslands, dotted with deep lakes and mountains that reached the sky, but that is no more, because of a foe that does not care about the preservation of planets, a foe that knows but one thing, to Devour, for this is the way of the Tyranids, this is the story of that fateful battle, the story of the Battle of Beasts

* * *

Three men sat around a table in the command bunker, Kaltos Val'ar the commander of this defence force, he wore black armor, had black hair, grey eyes and was extremely pale, to his left sat Rex his second in command, he wore the same armor as his commander, and looked very similar if not for the scar running down his face, to his right Drago his master strategists, he wore a black robe, and had similar features as Kaltos, they sat there in silence.

A man, or more a teenage, with taters of armour and the same looking features as the overs, came running in, "Sir, the Imperial Forces have Broken Through The First Line, Sir!" he said standing at attention, "Dammit, how many more men do we have" Kaltos replied, "Sir, less than a Thousand, Sir" he said, "Send word to the camp, tell them we're making a Tactical Retreat" said the Commander, "Sir, Yes, Sir" replied the Soldier before leaving, "Damn, if that greedy bastard of a governor doesn't surrender himself then..." he was cut short by an explosion.

Outside a barrage of las fire and bolt rounds went flying into their defences, while earth shaker cannons were tearing up the place, the three leaders sat in the bunker quietly.

A few long minutes later a man, too big to be natural, came barging through the door, his armour was covering every inch of his body, it was bright yellow, in his hands was a weapon, a really big weapon.

He said something in a strange language seemingly to no one, he then looked towards the three of them "Do you surrender?" he said in their language, "Yes" the three of them said in unison.

They were then taken out of the bunker and were put into a tank without a turret, a Rhino, when the thing started moving Kaltos immediately noted that the thing was made to fit the Subhumans that were accompanying him and not mere human, "Drago, what do you think of our company?" he said trying to figure out what the things where, "I don't know, I've never seen anything like them", the three of them knew how to stay calm in situations like this, they had been in many such situations during the 'War of Gods', however so far these Subhumans were far nicer than the Cultists.

"World Eaters" said Rex "There was a squad of them in the War of Gods, only red, there almost bullet proof, but not grenade proof", one of the Subhumans stood up, annoyed by there chatting, "You are mistaken human, our cursed brothers are World Eaters not us, for we are the Imperial Fists, Space Marines of the God Emperor, Protectors of his mighty Imperium!" he Yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure what the difference is, you both worship a God, and you both lay waste to our world, the only difference is they were Red armor and you were Yellow" said Rex in an amused tone.

The Space Marine calmed down, they needed these traitors alive, he sat back down and stayed quiet.

About half an hour of silence they arrived at a large fort made out of what seemed to be concrete, the Space Marines lead the three of them into a room there was a man in a blue robe sitting at a table with three more chairs at the over side, "Come, sit down" the man said in their language, "We have much to discuss".

"Like what?" replied Kaltos, "Tyranid invasion, truce, alliance simple matters like that" the man replied, "Tyranid?" Kaltos said in a confused voice, "Yes Tyranids the name we gave to a highly evolved race that can think of nothing but devouring, and they are coming this way, and if this war was to be won before they come, then this world would still be lost, but if we take up arms together, we may be able to stand our ground, and if we win, and you still don't want to be part of the Imperium, then we will still take the world, tell this to you governor leave nothing out".

The Space Marines then forcibly took the them out of the base and drove back to their old command bunker "Are you able to get to you Governor from here?" asked one of the Space Marines, "Yes we have a few Vehicle in the reserve bunker" answered Kaltos, "Good" said a Space Marine as he and the over Marines entered the Rhino and left.


End file.
